The Color Wheel
by James Is a British Name
Summary: He's in a serious relationship, but Ino refuses to let that keep them apart. No matter how adamnant Shikamaru is. First ONESHOT ever. ShikaIno, Lemony-Limey...


**A/N: First Attempt at a Smutty Oneshot... wish me luck guysies. Oh and please leave review :) I would greatly appreciate it. **

**The Color Wheel**

Purple satin sheets are cool beneath my skin as I roll around in bed, I look to my bedside clock and grimace when my eyes meet the glaringly bright numbers. I clutch at my purple pillow and brush away the purple canopy net that's keeping me from moving to my dresser across the room. I sit up in bed, wipe at my eyes, and throw my legs across the bed. My freezing cold toes come into contact with hardwood floors and I move to dresser to pull out a purple sweatshirt and my fuzzy purple socks.

I'm starting to get sick of purple. Is it possible to get sick of a color? Because if it is, then I most definitely have that disease.

I sit on my bed, pull on my fuzzy purple socks, toss my purple sweatshirt over my head, and move to my closet to yank out my purple snow boots. It doesn't snow in Konoha often, but when it does its heavy and thick and the snowflakes are the size of golf balls. I look to the window, and glance at the white streets, it's still snowing and through the clouds I can barely see the moon. I briefly wonder whose house I'm going to this time, Neji? Chouji? Sai? Genma? Raido? Kiba? Shikamaru?

No, not Shikamaru's. That's a bad idea, definitely a bad idea. Temari was over in Konoha earlier this week, here to see the snow that everyone keeps saying is a miracle and no doubt Shikamaru is still in full on 'Temari Mode' as Chouji and I call it. Not Chouji's either; I'm not in the mood to deal with cleaning up his room, which will unquestionably be covered in empty plastic chip bags.

I sigh and brush my bangs away from my face, whose house am I going to go to?

Neji just got back together with Ten Ten, so he can't have me in his room. Sai's probably out on an ANBU mission, most likely the same as Genma and Raido. Kiba snores like a dog. Jesus, whose house am I going to go to?

I step out of my room and close the door behind me, praying that Daddy won't wake up in the middle of the night and decide to check up on me. I travel down the steps and out the front door and before I even know it I'm out on the golden-lit snowy streets freezing my ass off. I make my way through Konoha, meandering around and unconsciously making my way to Shikamaru's house. I'm half asleep in the snow and just dying for some green. Which I happen to know is the exact opposite of the color purple.

All I can see right now though is white. White, purple, blue, and the golden tint of the street lamps that turns everything purple an ugly brown and everything white and unappealing bronze. I just want to see some green.

I stumble into the Nara compound and make my way drowsily towards the largest house in the center of the gathering of wooden abodes. I vaguely register the fact that he's sitting in his window. The light in his room is on, outlining his silhouette. "Shikamaru!" I mock whisper, through the snowy winds.

He glances up for a second and then leans out the window. He slides down the shingles on his roof and lands in front of me. "What are you doing here?" he whispers.

I dive into him and reflexively his arms come around to circle my waist. "I can't sleep." I mumble into his shirt.

"Damn it Ino, you're half asleep now." Shikamaru says, trying to push me back. I hug myself to him tighter and he sighs with great irritation.

"Ino, you know that I have a girlfriend." Shikamaru grunts at me as he tries to uncurl my fingers from around his biceps.

"That's never stopped you before." I whisper into his shoulder, eyes closed.

He lets out a string of mumbled curse words before hoisting me up into his arms. I snuggle into him, and place my cold face in the side of his warm neck. My lips make small brushing movements against the angle of his jaw and I feel him shudder, whether from the cold or my makeshift kisses I don't know, but I keep my lips near his ear regardless.

"I need some love Shikamaru." I mumble into the crook of his neck.

"We can't keep doing this Ino." Shikamaru says quietly as he jumps onto the roof. He stumbles slightly over a shingle but keeps us upright. I can feel his heartbeat stutter against my cheek.

"We can. We always do." I reply, letting my feet hit the floor as he drops my legs. His room is warm, carpeted, and green. So green, like the grass he likes to sleep on so much.

"No. Not anymore." Shikamaru says gently. He pulls at my ponytail affectionately and whispers. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me."

I grimace and push him away from me and towards his bed, "No you aren't." I say in defiance.

His eyebrows slide lower on his face, "Ino." he warns.

"I refuse to let you." I say, stepping back towards him and pushing my hands against his broad chest. He stumbles back a few more steps, his knees hit the side of his bed and I push him into a sitting position on it. "No." I whisper.

"I don't take orders from you." Shikamaru replies, his hands falling lazily between his legs. "You take orders from me."

"That's only when you're captain." I say, rolling my eyes in irritation.

"Which is always." Shikamaru whispers with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm captain now." I breathe out as I step between his legs.

One of his eyebrows slowly escalates in a show of pure talent, "What are you doing?" he asks, his hands naturally finding way to my hips. I'm not sure whether he wants to push me away or pull me closer.

"Showing you what you'll miss." I lean down to brush my lips across the shell of his ear and smile coldly. "If you marry her, where are you going to live?"

Shikamaru replies as though he's already thought this out, "In Suna."

I pull back from kissing his hairline quickly and stare at him. "No." I say, before lunging forward to capture his lips with mine.

His hand pushes at my shoulder before our lips can connect though and he responds. "No."

Before I can stop myself I've flung myself onto his bed and pushed him back in the process. He's lying beneath me now and my hair pools on the bed next to his neck. I'm on my knees straddling his waist, and his hands are still on my hips. I raise one of my hands to my ponytail and pull it free, before reaching behind his head to pull his own ponytail free. His hand lifts from my waist and keeps me from pulling the tie out. "No." he grinds out from between clinched teeth.

I push down on him with my free hand and reply, "Yes." I jerk my hand off of him and go to move the tie away with it, but his own free hand shoots from my hips and grabs at my wrist. Two hands in his, my hips hovering over him, I can see where this encounter is going, even if he insists that he won't.

He pushes up from the bed with his back and I have to squirm to sit on his lap. He puts my two wrists together and holds them with one warm and calloused hand. The other hand dances at my jaw and pushes my now tumbling hair over my shoulder. "Troublesome girl." he murmurs, his dark eyes are dancing with mirth. He's enjoying making me squirm for him, he's enjoying taunting me.

His face is close to mine now, angled and ready to kiss me. He remains at a distance where I can't kiss him though and I become too aware of the fact that my lips are open, wet, and dying to be kissed. My eyes plead into his. "No."

Something in his face changes and his eyes shift from my eyes to my mouth. His hand slides from my shoulder to the back of my head and his fingers tangle in my hair. "No is right." he says. He pulls at my hair and my head tips back. His eyes follow my lips while he sits forward a little more, his lips softly kiss my neck and I let out a whimper. His heat is overwhelming and I'm tingling everywhere he's touching me.

Sometime in the previous moments my eyes had closed, and so I open them and take in the green ceiling. It's a sight for my sore baby blues and I drink the color in.

His hand remains in my hair but he lets go and supports my neck. His lips dance from my ear to my jaw to my other ear, sweet warm breath slides across my cheeks and he pulls back. His hand gently leaves my neck and he cradles my jaw instead. I look into his eyes and I can see now, what exactly is going to happen. It's the calm before the storm. He's weighing his options, making a game plan.

I've won.

The words are so refreshing as I think them I can't help but smile coyly. His eyes take in my expression cautiously and his eyebrows ride low on his face. "I'm captain." he says as he lifts me from his lap and lays me gently down on the bed. His comforter is green and my hands slide across the soft fabric. He leans over me as his knee pushes between my legs, I spread them accordingly. Slightly horrified at how easily I'm doing exactly what his body is telling me to. He looms over my face and pulls his hair from its tie, it's green and he spreads his fingers easily, pushing it onto his wrist.

"Which means you do what I say." he mumbles as he leans down. His hands keep me pinned to the bed as his lips taunt my own. His breath hits my face and his eyes search mine, "You're too predictable." he says.

I try not to let that get to me, but it still stings. I'm almost positive that he doesn't think Temari is predictable. Countering my thoughts though, I voice. "I'm sure Temari is more predictable than I am."

Shikamaru's lips twist into a sardonic smile, "That's part of why I love her so much."

I frown like he's left a bad taste in my mouth and he leans down to smell my hair, "She's so bland." I say, "She's like the color tan. Boring."

"And sensual." he adds.

I frown. "I hate the color purple."

He doesn't fall for the bait, but he does pull back. "Shut up." he whispers and finally his lips touch mine. They're soft and relaxed, lazy almost. I can feel the power behind them though, and I can feel him rising to crash over me.

My flame to his lighter fluid. My spark to his gun powder. I give him the slightest push and he returns with a full on tumbles. Always so passionate.

I'm tricked by it. His passion, I mean. Every time we get together like this, his passion charms me. I'm lulled into the thoughts that maybe, just maybe, I'm the only girl who makes him feel this way. The only girl who can light his fire.

Then the next day, I reminded that I'm just the girl that came onto him one night and became his 'friend with benefits'. Temari is his special girl; Temari is always the one he would choose. Never myself.

As his kisses deepen I feel tears slide down my face. He raises a hand to cradle my cheek and pulls back when he feels the wetness. His forehead comes to rest against mine and his eyelashes brush at the back of my eyelids. Tears are still streaming from my eyes.

"Stupid girl. Why are you crying?" he asks, his hand wipes at the fresh tears and I shake my head. Too afraid to answer. How am I supposed to ask him not marry her? I've never been the one girl. I've always been the one who can't keep her hands to herself.

I've no idea what I'm going to do once they are married.

"Just keep going." I whimper.

He hesitates, but kisses my cheek and then moves to my lips. Shikamaru's never been good with tears, and he still isn't.

His lips mold to mine and we move with a rhythm only we know. His hand slides from my cheek to the hem of my shirt. He pushes his hand beneath it and then pushes it higher. His skin is calloused and yet still soft, and his fingers rub at my skin.

We have to break our kiss to pull my purple sweatshirt over my head. I reach for his next and he pushes my fumbling hands away softly. He's being so soft.

He pulls it over his head and the flat planes of his chest and stomach stretch and roll. He's built like a ninja and it drives me crazy. As soon as his shirt is off him I rush to touch every inch of him that I can. It's like I'm dying of thirst and he's a cool glass of water.

He notices my desperation and need to rush things, to get them over with, and chuckles. It's the kind of chuckle that makes me blush at my own feelings.

He grabs my hands and lays me down again. "We're taking it slow this time." he whispers against my lips.

My bra unclasps at my back and he slides the straps off my shoulders. He's slow and sweet and when he moves with me it's like we're one person.

I don't see why he doesn't feel the same why I do; I don't see why he doesn't love the color purple.

He doesn't tell me he loves me, he doesn't even hint at it. Instead he moves with me with such tenderness that I feel his love. I feel his adoration, and just like that I'm charmed again.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up in my own bed. I'm not even sure if what happened last night was real, I'm not sure if it was just a dream.<p>

Then I glance at my wrist and I see his green ponytail holder, right next to my purple one and I smile a bittersweet smile.

Downstairs I hear my father making breakfast and talking to someone. I'm almost anxious to get down there and see if it's Shikamaru, even though I'm almost positive it is him. I tiptoe down the steps, afraid to interrupt their conversation and stop outside the kitchen door. I can hear Shikamaru on the other side, he's laughing as my father asks, "When are you going to ask her?"

He chuckles a little bit more and I can hear his fingers tap away at the table. I can hear the smile in his voice as he answers, "Sometime next week. She's about to leave on a mission, so I'm going to do it when she gets back."

I step into the kitchen then, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach and moving towards Shikamaru. He's standing next to my father and he turns to me, a bright smile on his face. I rush towards him and throw my arms around him. He chuckles and holds me too, his head coming to rest on mine.

I can't see the look of pity on my father's face, and I can't see the way he looks between us hopefully. Always praying that the right guy will come along and wipe his daughter up.

Shikamaru looks at me with that warm glance of his and I blush. His fingers curl into the waistband of my purple pajama bottoms and my father says, "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so no lemon. Just some lemony-ness... please review and I might just change it into a lemon... Idk. I really liked writing this. It was a different, and fun. Maybe I'll do another. :)**


End file.
